


Seeing Red

by AmandaGrove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrove/pseuds/AmandaGrove
Summary: Kara is having a night off from all of the hard work they've been doing to reveal Lex's evil plans.While she is at Al's dive bar to relax she bumps into a teenager. After that something goes terribly wrong, which results in Kara knocking on Lena's window in civilian clothes in the middle of the night, doughnuts in hand, ready to take the thing she wants. SUPERCORP.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206





	Seeing Red

The best part about this night out was just… everything.

Kara was laughing at a joke William cracked when she made her way to the bar for her second drink of the night. She was always careful with her drinking – you never knew if there would be a crime committed in the city. But to be honest she was really hoping that tonight would be calm. She desperately needed a night off. Which was why Alex had kidnapped her and told her off when she wanted to invite more people.

The last few months had been… intense, to say the least. The whole showdown with Lena and then Cadmus… and now they were looking for a way to catch Lex red-handed. They were all tired.

Nia, Alex and Kelly were all sitting at their favorite table shrieking with laughter. Nia was telling her about one of her more suggestive dreams.

"That's a fantastic story," William confirmed, nodding back at the table. Kara gave a short, snort of a laugh and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Yeah. Nia really is an amazing storyteller."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to see Clark Kent without remembering him with his pants down." Kara smiled politely now, but the story made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Please, he's my cousin." She whined jokingly. "I wish I'd never heard -ouff!" She collided with a person wearing a grey hoodie. He took a step back, put a hand to her waist to stop himself from falling over. Kara, who was about as easy to plow down as a brick wall, smiled and grabbed him by the shoulders to steady him. He locked eyes with her and looked apologetic.

"Man, I'm so sorry!" He appeared to be a human teenager at first glance but his eyes were a clear yellow and obviously reptilian.

"Don't worry about it!" The kryptonian smiled at him.

"The liquor is stronger than I expected," he continued, removing his hand from her and she let him go as well while blinking rapidly a few times. She must've accidently stared into the lights of the bar, because for a moment she could see flashes of red before her eyes. She shook her head once and shrugged it off.

"I think I accidently… had a little too much." He hiccupped loudly, and put a hand to his mouth, a greenish tint spreading across his cheekbones.

"Well, it happens!" Kara grinned. He was just a cute little reptilian child, she thought smugly. She had once been there, but it was almost two years ago. In this exact moment it felt like eons ago.

She moved around him and stepped up to the bar, while the kid's friends came up to him.

"I can't believe you did that!" They hissed and the guy laughed.

"I knoooow!" and put his face in his hands as they walked towards a table further back.

"Another beer, please!" Kara demanded, grinning. She felt great. Simply amazing, suddenly. She was young. She was wearing her favorite jacket, a blonde mocha creation that was soft to the touch. She looked hot. She was single. At Al's - an Alien bar. Mind, William didn't know it was one but that didn't matter. Oh right, William. He came up to her by the bar, letting his hand go through his hair and smiled charmingly.

"You ok?" Her beer came then and she winked at the bartender and put some money on the bar. She then threw her head back in thirsty gulps. She put it down a little too hard on the top and it cracked slightly at the bottom, some beer oozing out.

"Never better, William!" She wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned back on her elbows. He gave her a quizzical look that she ignored, glancing around. Was this really what she wanted for a Saturday evening? She ignored the fact that it was definitely something she had enjoyed only three minutes ago.

"Can I have a-" he threw a glance in Kara's direction, "two more of those beers please?" He paid and gave one of them to Kara who smiled again at him.

"Thanks." She sipped on it more thoughtfully this time. Maybe he was what she wanted right now. She had, after all, been curious about him. And he was kind of cute with his British mannerisms and his baby blue, neatly ironed shirt. She knew there were reasons she had turned him down. Buuuut… suddenly she had a hard time remembering why she had.

She decided to try her theory out.

"So, did you buy this so that I would kiss you?" She glanced sideways and saw him turn red, and she could hear his hearbeat speed up.

"Uhm, well no. Why would you-?"

"Because getting me drunk won't help." A part deep within in her hated that she suggested it, because that would make him the not-so-good-guy that she had first originally pegged him as. But she ignored that little voice. She put the beer down and turned to face him. "You could just ask."

William's mouth fell open. She almost sniggered at that. It looked ridiculous.

That's the main reason why she took a step forward, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. She pushed her lips onto his. She could taste beer, and it was warm and a little rough from his 5'oclock beard.

She drew back with a small smack that echoed in her sensitive ears and she took a hard look at him for about half a second before gently (she thought) letting him go with a playful shove. William stumbled back and fell into the rows of bar chairs just behind him. Al raised his eyebrows from behind the bar, shaking his head in amusement.

Ops. She recognized that look in the reporter's eyes. She was not supposed to be that strong.

"Yoga," she simply shrugged. William was still trying to catch his breath.

"Kara-!" Alex was by her side, and Kelly not far behind. She and Nia helped William up. He was kind of spluttering, eyes as big as saucers.

"Kara, are you ok?" Her sister put a hand on her but Kara just laughed and waved her off. That only made the hand push down on her harder.

"Pfft, I'm fine. A little drunk maybe. But fiiinnee." Alex stared at her, about as shocked as William had been. Nia joined them, blue glitter reflecting on every surface because of her dress, as Kelly ordered a water and talked to a still kind of stunned William in her relaxed way.

"Uhm, how much did you actually drink?" Kara shrugged.

"Two."

"Two what?"

"Beers." Nia and Alex glanced at each other.

"Do you think someone roofied her?" Nia asked with worry in her voice.

"I really don't think that drugs affect her," Alex whispered back sharply. Nia's eyes grew big.

"Alien roofied?!"

"You know what I need?" Kara exclaimed, voice matter-of-factly. "Fried food." And with a whoosh of air she had supersped out of the bar. Alex's head snapped to William who fortunately with his back turned and engrossed in a discussion with Kelly who ensured him Kara was really drunk and wouldn't remember a thing.

Nia giggled, in a way that made Alex believe she was very scared and very drunk.

"Wow, that was close. You need me to – you know -" she leaned in close and stage whispered, very loudly. "DREAM HER?"

"Nia, you don't have a secret identity anymore." The superhero blinked at that.

"Oh, right."

"Let's just… call her. Or trace her phone." Alex sighed and picked up her own. "I've made sure to have her bugged just in case stuff like this happens."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena was sitting in her sofa, legs pulled up in a crossed legged position. She had a blanket over her shoulders and she had simply kicked off her heals upon coming home from the office. Her purple pantsuit was comfy enough and besides, the wine had been calling her so loudly she did not care to change into something more lounge worthy.

She hadn't planned on sitting at home alone on a Saturday with a bottle of red as her only companion. She had actually left work earlier than usual, swung by her favorite sushi place and in the car she had scrolled through Instagram to stop herself from devouring her dinner on her way home. She had not at all been ready for the selfie of Kara and Alex with the caption: "National City, here we come!".

Alex had been wearing some black silk top that totally showed off her arms while Kara's white, V-necked blouse made Lena's stomach do a little flip.

It had made her, as usually when she saw Kara with someone else (even her sister) ridiculously jealous. She knew better than to let it get to her. She tried to shake it off as she thanked her chauffeur and walked into her building. She had gotten up to her apartment when her phone flashed at her. Nia Nal had also posted a picture with all of them, dressed up and on a street close to Al's Dive bar. Lena pulled out a bottle of red and poured a glass, even though she knew that the white she had in the fridge would be a much better fit for her maki-rolls.

While she was chewing on the delicious fish and was halfway into her glass, Nia's story suddenly started assaulting her with all of them – Kara, Alex, Kelly and even William – being out drinking. It was as if someone had stomped a sharp heel right through her heart. Lena winced, but couldn't stop watching. Soon the food was completely forgotten and the bottle was almost empty.

She was warm and cozy in that familiar haze that red wine left her in. She had gone deep now and was scrolling through Kara's old Instagram posts. She didn't even care if she would accidently like a photo. She had already liked most of them before, and they were friends again so it wouldn't even be weird.

She felt a sting of that heel in her heart. They were friends again but nobody had invited her out with them this evening. She knew there had to be some aftermath of her being on Lex's side and wanting to control humankind and all but… she had kind of expected more from Kara. They had all been working non-stop to find ways to stop Lex. It was true, she was a workaholic but… she didn't mind skipping out when it was Kara who was asking.

She reached out and poured the last of the bottle into her glass when she heard a small knock against glass. Lena jumped and spun around, bottle still in hand, blanket flying off her in the swift motion.

On her balcony stood Kara Denvers, smiling smugly at her reaction. She was dressed up just like in the pictures and videos. Tight, blue jeans, a white top and a mocha jacket all strung together with a pretty pink lipstick and wind-swept curls. She looked absolutely stunning and Lena's heart gave a shudder. She mentally growled at it to be still, be normal and smiled as she stood up, let go of the bottle and went to open the door to her balcony.

"Kara! Hi!" She couldn't stop herself from sounding a little breathless. Damn it.

Kara was still grinning from ear to ear. She smelled sweetly of beer and vanilla and was proudly holding up a brown paper bag and shook it.

"I come bearing doughnuts! I had a craving and just realized there's no one I'd rather share them with." She almost danced in through the door and that's when Lena realized that she was wearing civilian clothes. On her balcony. Which were several floors up.

"Di-did you fly here like this?" A hint of worry seeped into her voice as she closed the door and walked after the kryptonian.

"Yep. It was nice out." She offered the paper bag to Lena, who took it and avoided her gaze.

"And if someone saw you…?" Kara just shrugged.

"I don't care, really. I'm not that easy to spot." Lena had now stopped and turned around to face her. This was not at all like the Kara she knew. She was always so careful. Something was wrong. The smugness, the walk… the air of having not a care in the world.

"Kara, are you okay? Did something happen?" Kara stepped closer and didn't stop until she was a little too close for comfort. She closed her eyes halfway and looked down with a small smile, then back up. Lena's heart started racing in her chest.

"I've been drinking. And-" Her hand reached out and put a thumb in the corner of Lena's lips, brushing it just gently with her fingertip, before giving up a little chuckle. "-I'm obviously not the only one." Then she took a step around Lena and went ahead to lean over her kitchen aisle.

"Let's eat. They're cinnamon sugar." Lena stayed, frozen on the spot for about 20 heartbeats, which in human time was about 4 seconds. Then she hummed and laughed quietly.

"You have obviously had more than I have." No matter how drunk they had been, she and Kara had never had the relationship that some women seemed to have. They had never had anything even close to a kiss on any of their nights out. They were just too good friends for any of that. Not that Lena hadn't imagined it sometimes, in her darkest fantasies. But she knew better to wish for it. She had some experiences in wishing for things that had come true in the most wicked of ways.

She went around the kitchen aisle to make sure they had a nice, solid mass between them before pulling out a doughnut and taking a big bite out of it. She closed her eyes and moaned a little at the sugar and spice that hit her. They were still warm. Super speed was really a blessing at times like this.

"You are my absolute favorite," she groaned and opened her eyes to look at Kara. Kara just chuckled again in a disturbingly flirty way and in just one blink of her eyes, the superhero had come close again. And it could be a curse too, she thought to herself. How she ever thought putting the aisle between them would protect her was beyond Lena. She blamed that stupid wine.

"No, you're mine," she said quietly and grabbed a hold of Lena's wrist and pulled the doughnut to her mouth. Lena didn't know if it was on purpose, but she could feel Kara's lips brushing against her ring finger. That's when Lena's heart promptly stopped and so did her breathing.

Kara even had the nerve not to pull away very far. She stayed close, closed her eyes and chewed slowly. It was one of the hardest things Lena had ever done, stopping herself from letting out another moan. She swallowed, HARD, and took a step back. Kara let her wrist go with a little stroke of the thumb. She was grinning again.

"Oh, uhm!" She turned her back against Kara and put the doughnut back on the counter top.

"Uhm, I'll share. You bought them, please have your own."

"Well," Kara said coyly while bringing out a plate. "Maybe I like sharing yours."

Lena turned to stare at her.

"I may be drunk, but I know you. You could eat all of these by yourself. What's going on?" When she didn't answer, Lena reached out and held onto her arm. Kara's eyes fell on her hand, smile gone. "Tell me Kara. Is it something extra-terrestrial? Or did something finally happen with William?"

The woman across from her bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. I just kissed him." Lena let her go as if Kara had burned her. She forced a small chuckle and bullied herself into looking into the woman's eyes.

"Y-you did? That's definitely something!" She swallowed hard one. Two. Three times before she chuckled again, mimicking the playful tone she always adopted in situations where she had to discuss Kara's love life. "So, spill. I want to know every little detail please." At this point she was just doing it to hurt herself. She was such a masochist.

"Well, that's not why I came here." Kara said matter-of-factly. Lena just hummed while plating up the three untouched doughnuts. "It's not what I want. He's not what I want."

"Okay, how come? Does he not like pot stickers?" Lena went on rambling again. "Because I know that's a deal breaker."

"It has just simply all become very clear what I want." Kara said, behind her back. Lena froze in her movement. She could hear Kara stepping ever-so-slowly closer to her. "And all of those stupid reasons I had for not taking what I want… are just not vital anymore."

She was right behind her, voice lower than usual. She could feel her warmth radiating into her back.

"Kara, what are you saying?" She could use about three more bottles of red wine to calm down. Or maybe some hard liquor would be good. She needed something that could knock her out. She did not know what was happening, and she could not turn to her coping mechanism (alcohol) because now Kara's hands were on the kitchen isle on either side of her waist, caging her in.

"I'm saying that there's nothing stopping me from doing whatever I want." Lena slowly turned, hands and arms tucked behind her as to not insinuate anything. Kara was drunk and she was playing with her feelings. And the worst part was that she should be furious, but she wasn't.

Kara looked slightly down at her when she wasn't wearing her heals. Her blue eyes gleamed at Lena from behind her glasses.

"And that is?" Lena murmured breathily. Kara smiled.

"This." The she leaned in, brushed her cheek against Lena's and pressed her lips just below her cheekbone, against her neck. Lena's heart started cantering in her chest and the back of her hand went up to try to muffle the moan that escaped her lips. She could feel Kara's smile against her cheekbone.

OHMYGODIDON'TKNOWHOWTOBREATHEIJUSTTHINKI'MGONNA-

Lena's other hand went up to grip Kara's upper arm as Kara opened her mouth and planted another, wet, warm kiss on her neck.

"I heard that," she breathed onto her skin and Lena felt her face turn red with embarrassment. Kara leaned back and stared at Lena, who met her eyes. She blinked and could feel herself shaking like a leaf. It was so incredibly shameful. And Kara was obviously so drunk she wouldn't remember a thing. But Kara's eyes twinkled. She bit her lip. It reminded the CEO of the very first time she had seen her. Those big eyes staring, cheeks flushed in a sweet pink. For a moment she looked just the same. Innocent.

Then she smiled and Lena could see her sharp incisors. Her stomach jumped and her heart skipped a beat.

"You wanted that as much as I did." It was a simple statement that Lena had no intentions of answering. She just put her hands to Kara's chest to try and push her away, but never actually pushed. "You don't have to say anything…" Kara just murmured. "I can hear your heartbeat."

Lena wasn't sure if she still had individual heartbeats as much as a humming noise by now. Then Kara leaned in for an actual kiss and she is sure she flatlined.

The kiss was a sweet brush of lips against lips and Lena forgot everything around her. She slipped her hands to the back of Kara's neck and pulled her closer when it happened. Kara's fingers closed around her hips and lifted her up onto the kitchen isle with ease. Lena whimpered in response. Oh, she was such a bottom. She knew it.

Lena pulled away from the kiss and blinked at Kara. The kryptonian traced her hands down Lena's thighs, chest heaving. It sent shivers up her spine and a warmth spread in her lower belly, burning so hot it almost hurt her.

Kara could most likely feel her tremors, because she chuckled confidently again – in a way that was very unlike her – and pulled off her jacket. It fell to the floor as she went in for another kiss. Lena leaned in, still not sure this was actually happening and spread her thighs welcoming, fingers tangled up in Kara's curls – when Kara stopped dead in her tracks, hands frozen by Lena's ribs and just stared at her.

"Oh…" They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like minutes. Lena felt a cold stone hand take a hold of her lungs and she slowly released her fingers entangled in her best friend's hair.

"Kara?" she gulped, a question in her tone. Kara let her hands fall down onto Lena's thighs again and then rapidly pulled them away as if the simple touch had burned her.

"OH RAO!" She backed away, hands up, eyes scared and confused. A hand fell to her mouth as Lena simply closed her legs and jumped down from the countertop. Kara almost jumped another few feet, just to make sure she wouldn't accidently bump into the Luthor.

"Oh Lena, I- I- I-!" Lena couldn't really meet her eye and started to feel around her hair, making sure her tight bun was still secure.

"It's okay, Kara. Really." She was trying to catch her breath. How was she going to explain this?

"What did I-? Did we just-? I mean, did I just FORCE myself on you?!" Her voice reached a panicked shrill Lena had only heard once. In the Fortress of Solitude.

"No. Nope, you remember it incorrectly." She said sharply and adopted her science persona. She hurriedly bent down to look closer at that jacket. "It's as if you were under some kind of …spell."

Kara was still too confused to speak coherently. Now she was the one shaking with tremors. Lena was pained by seeing her in that state. She started examining the jacket closely. Then she put her hand in the pockets. A receipt from Al's. A gum wrapper. And then-

"What's this?" Lena asked as she pulled out a small, red rock between her fingers. Kara looked up, gasped and took another step back as if it would attack her.

"That's a red kryptonite." Lena looked up at her, then back again.

"Oh." Then she exhaled slowly, some tension in her shoulders seeping out and put it on the countertop. "That explains a lot."

"Lena, it doesn't. I am so incredibly sorry I did this to you." Kara's eyes – her normal, selfless, loving eyes was looking at her now. Well, peaking at her behind her fingers.

"Kara, darling, I know it wasn't you." Kara hid her face in her hands.

"I knoooow! You tried telling me, but I really didn't care!" Lena felt that heel of steel in her heart again, stomping it to the ground.

"Well, I figured. Last time, how did it make you feel? I know you went…"

"Crazy evil? Yeah, but not like this!" came Kara's muffled response. Lena stepped in closer and touched her upper arms.

"Tell me," Lena prompted. "And I'm okay. Really. I'm just really tired and really drunk." The kryptonian's hands slowly lowered from her face.

"Last time I lost all my empathy and sympathy. Basically all of the traits that makes me a hero." Her voice shook and her eyes were far away. "Every bad thought ever came rushing in the last time. But I was in a dark place. Clark told me that red kryptonite can have different effects on us. Once we have been subjected to one type, we could become immune to that particular one."

"Just like a virus," Lena nodded in response. "But there are different mutations – variations, so to speak."

"Yeah. This time it just… some things were the same. Like, there was some truth behind what I said…" her cheeks grew very red at this and Lena thought immediately of William. "But it was like I lost all inhibitions like last time. I had a feeling I could do anything I wanted. I just didn't care what people would think anymore." Her eyes started filling with tears, that soon spilled over. She drew in a ragged breath and almost cowered away from Lena. "I am so, so, SO sorry Lena."

Lena felt her heart ache. She couldn't find her voice though. She just stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around Kara. Kara started sobbing against her neck and Lena rubbed her back soothingly, heart fluttering again inappropriately. She led Kara to the sofa and sat down. Kara pushed her away, still sobbing.

"Why are you trying to make me feel better? This was me – not exactly me, but still some part of me that-" she broke down sobbing again. Lena gave a disgruntled noise.

"Well, what I need right now is for you to let me hug you. Because I was drunk, and stupid, and I let you make those mistakes so-"

"Stop trying to protect me, Lena!"

"No." She cut back. Kara looked up at her, shocked. "I won't, okay?" She scooched closer, wrapped her arms around Kara's body again and pulled her into another embrace. "God knows I've made worse mistakes, so just… Let this one slide."

Kara was slightly frozen in her arms before letting her arms lock around Lena's waist and sniffling into her chest. Lena leaned back and proceeded to stroke her hair. She didn't care if it was a weird gesture. It just felt right.

Soon Kara had stopped crying and just occasionally rocked with a breathy sob.

"I can't believe I kissed William", she moaned quietly.

"Me either," Lena chuckled. "You're way out of his league." Kara pulled away from the hug and sat up, wiping her face with her hands.

"Oh Rao, I am not." She smiled though. "I should probably text him. Or at least text Alex. For all I know, they are out raiding the entire city."

"Probably," Lena chuckled and offered her tissues from under her living room table. Kara smiled and took one. "You should just send her a picture of the red kryptonite, tell her that you're safe and that you're spending the night here." Kara's mouth flew open and she started protesting.

"Oh no, I can just speed home! It takes me literal seconds-" Lena put a hand on her knee to stop her.

"I would feel a lot safer if you just stayed here on the couch." Kara looked at her. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and her gaze glossy. It was in moments like this that Lena had such a hard time believing Kara wasn't human. She felt a little flutter in her stomach.

"Lena, I don't know." Lena reached out and took her hand.

"That's what best friends are for and you know it." Kara smiled at her and put her other hand, the one with the tissue, to her nose. "That and kissing, apparently." This time a small chuckle escaped Kara's lips and she pulled her hand away, touching the side of her glasses in embarrassment.

"Don't worry," Lena shrugged. "It wasn't my first time. Apparently it is something girls do all the time when they are drunk." In bars, she added in her head.

"Yeah, I know." Kara shrugged. "But not us."

"Until now," Lena smiled. "Don't worry, I know it meant nothing." Kara looked at her worriedly. It looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself by biting her lip.

"Yeah. I'm gonna find my phone." Lena hummed in agreement.

"Left pocket of you jacket." Kara went there, drew it out and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lena."

"Always," Lena answered, knowing that her eyes gave it all away. She simply couldn't deny it anymore.

"42 missed calls? Oh my god Alex, I'm not 13 anymore!" Kara said as she looked at her screen. Her honey blonde curls hung down in her face as she called her sister back and started to explain.

Lena let her fingers touch her lips and flinched at her own touch, then closed her eyes and listened to the sweet melody of Kara's urgent voice ("What do you mean you are on your way here? I'M FINE, ALEX!"). She really couldn't deny it. She was madly, deeply, unapologetically in love with her best friend.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've honestly been Supercorp trash since Katie McGrath appeared on my screen and poor Kara was star struck.  
> I have a tendency to love a couple, but won't write a fanfic until I feel like they've come to a place where I feel like it could be canon. Well, until I've come to a story idea where I feel like it doesn't take much for them to become canon. And well - they are there. Just on the edge of stepping over that line.
> 
> I thought this would be a fun, sweet fanfic. I might write a second chapter if you enjoy this one. Just the aftermath and conversations about certain actions.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
